Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a precision clamping system, which includes a collet having a tool receptacle and which includes a chuck body formed from a single part, on whose first end a connecting piece is formed, which is directly connectable to a machine spindle of a drilling machine, and on whose second end facing away from the first end a collet receptacle is formed for receiving the collet. The invention furthermore relates to a combination of a drilling machine with a precision clamping system and a system comprising a precision clamping system.
Description of the Background Art
A clamping system designed as a quick-change chuck of the type mentioned at the outset is described in DE 1 735 423 U, which provides a tool carrier having a collet for preventing the clamped tool from sliding out. The chuck body is mounted in a frictionally engaged manner on a conical machine spindle, for which purpose a conical receptacle is formed in the chuck body on the side facing the machine spindle. The rotational movement of the chuck body is transmitted to a tool carrier on the side facing away from the machine spindle with the aid of driving balls, the tool carrier, in turn, being able to rotatably fixedly receive the tool to be clamped. In this clamping system, the number of interfaces is dramatically reduced compared to other clamping systems or drill chucks known from the prior art, so that it increases the concentricity accuracy of the tool to be clamped. Due to the rotary transmission of the balls as well as the tool to be clamped, however, inaccuracies still exist with respect to the concentricity of the tool accommodated in the tool receptacle.